


Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal sees Kalyee enjoying a treat. He enjoys it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

The first time Mal caught Kaylee with strawberries, it was a total accident.

New crew on board was making him jumpy, 'specially right on top of the stolen goods. _Marked_ stolen goods, mind you. That's why Mal was making his way down to the kitchen, to the bright walls with the flower mural Kaylee had painted on couple years back. That's who he was hoping to find, after all., Could use a little bit of cheerful right now.

But when he walked in, he found her already there, something in her. He peered around, trying not to make a sound. Strawberry, that's what it was. But it was her face that stopped him. Damn peaceful.

Kaylee was staring at the strawberry with a warmth in here eyes, slowly, slowly bringing it towards her face. 

Her hand gently, slowly, brought it up to her mouth, pausing before delicately placing it between her plump lips, smiling softly.

She bit into the fruit, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as the yellow lighting made her cheeks appear rosier then usual.

Mal stared, forgetting his mission, the passengers, everything.

Kaylee sucked gently on the strawberry, not letting any juice escape, before gently pushing the rest of it in her mouth with her finger, moaning a little as she did so.

 _Oh, shit_ Mal thought, shifting slightly,. the stair creaked under him.

_Shit._

"Oh, hey, Captain!" said the mechanic, hurriedly putting away the second strawberry she had been taking out of the box. "I wasn't- I mean,the Shepherd- I was just checking 'em, honest"

"Nothing to worry 'bout,  _Méi-méi"  Keep eating them all you want, we'll get more._

She smiled, face lighting up by a sunbeam. "Anything I can help with? What you doing up in here anyways? shouldn't you be helping our new members settle in?

Why  _did_ he come up here, anyway? Oh right. Dinner. Kaylee. Strawberries . . . shit, don't go down that path.

"Nothin'. Just, uh . ..  nothing. You keep, uh, cooking, and things up here . . ." The captain was halfway out the door before he finished his sentence.

_"Wángbā dàn"_ , he muttered to himself.

 

 

And if the captain happened to secure some strawberries almost every time they landed, well, that wasn't anyone's business.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Méi-méi: Little sister (term of affection)  
> Wángbā dàn: Son of a bitch


End file.
